pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Save Game
Save Game is the name of an ability possessed to some degree by most or all protagonists of Paper Computer Games. Although the specifics vary, the most general usage involves the protagonist saying the words "save game", upon his/her/its death or defeat, which will restore the protagonist to an earlier point in the adventure, generally to a point immediately before the defeat, but it can be any point he/she/it remembers. Additionally, especially in modern games, protagonists can save game even without having been killed or defeated. It's one of the main ways to experiment within a game, consequence-free. Consequences In some games, a count is kept of the number of times a protagonist has saved game. Depending on the game, there's often a system of "punishment" for saving game too many times (For example, the game might become harder or the character might lose inventory items after 100 save games). Examples of this include: *'Xaq to the Future' - After 100 deaths, Arnold Schwarzeneggar appears and tries to kill Xaq. *'Tutorial Bot's Past' - Every save game moves one notch closer to an image of the Moth Man Prophecies. When the notch is reached, one of the Unknown Prisoner's items is stolen. *'Genesis' and REgenesis - Adam grows a year of age for every save game. Lost Progress Another consequence is that whatever happened in the abandoned timeline, which you saved game to get away from, is lost to you. This is explored in the short film "[[What If Save Game Really Existed...?|''What If Save Game Really Existed...?]]" Explanations and Origins As of yet it is unknown exactly why protagonists seem to be able to save game while other characters cannot (With several exceptions, notably The Collector). However, there have been several clues over the years. Biological Save Game According to Mr. Xhomp Qlu, there exists a certain type of DNA strand known as 'Save Game DNA', which gives a creature who posesses it the ability to save game. Qlu conducted research and experiments with this DNA, modifying it; it seems that his ZuChompers were evolving some sort of the DNA. Additionally, Qlu was able to enhance Dino's save game ability, allowing him to take items he finds with him through his save games. (Space-Balls Series: "Dino's Quest") During Balzak Globotron's adventure, he and Ari met a Fig who had been mutated by the Crodin. This Fig was able to stop Balzak and Ari from using Save Game, through unknown means. ("Balzak Globotron") Technological Save Game Also, certain robots were able to save game without the use of Save Game DNA, such as Tutorial Bot. His ability was advanced enough to bring Liit with him through the save game, and potentially the whole party, though this has yet to be tested. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") The Cyborg was also able to save game, using a Save Program. How this works is unknown; it could either be similar to Tutorial Bot's mechanical save game ability or possibly it could activate the save game DNA of the biological side of the Cyborg, assuming he has Save Game DNA. ("Xen") 3V3 could save game by using Chronic Charges. These powerful items could also be used for offensive purposes, but there were a limited number of them. This appears to be a more primitive version of Tutorial Bot's infinite save capacity. (Soul Symphony'': "Lost Testament") Category:Rules Category: Abilities Category:Save Game